


Anger

by rachaellovesfood



Series: Hanarry Trilogy [1]
Category: Birdy (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anger Management, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt, Love, Making Out, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychotic Harry, Relapsing, Self-Harm, Torture, psychotic depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellovesfood/pseuds/rachaellovesfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, just so you know, this fic was originated from my Wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/user/rachaellovesfood<br/>I decided to post it here because there are some mature scenes which I do not wish to include in the Wattpad version. <br/>If you want to read a (slightly) cleaner version, head to my Wattpad and check it out! xoxo</p><p>-R</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just so you know, this fic was originated from my Wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/user/rachaellovesfood  
> I decided to post it here because there are some mature scenes which I do not wish to include in the Wattpad version.   
> If you want to read a (slightly) cleaner version, head to my Wattpad and check it out! xoxo
> 
> -R

_"Stop it!" I throw myself on top of him but it is no use. His buff body peels me off him easily and he flings me across the room, where I feel my back hit the wall. I wish I am bigger, stronger, buffer, enough to fight him. Her muffled screams fill the living room and I cover my ears with trembling hands, trying to block out those terrifying screams._

_I have to stop him._

_"Please," I whimper, picking myself up. He ignores me and pins Gemma onto the floor. She is sobbing and shaking, her frail body barely moving as he moves on top of her, caging her with his two arms by her sides._

_"Please," I say even louder than I expected. "Stop. Please," I regain my balance and stumble towards him, using the wall for support. He keeps Gemma pinned on the floor with his legs and turns to look at me. I swear there's evil in his eyes._

_"Harry," Gemma whimpers from under his weight. "Harry, go to your room. Please." Her voice is weak and barely audible, like she has something stuck deep down in her throat._

_I ignore her and take a step towards them. "Stop hurting her," I manage to squeak. "Go home. You're drunk," I say in my bravest voice._

_He cocks his head to one side and smiles, not in a kind and friendly way but in a mean and evil way, bringing pools of fear into my stomach. My heart palpitates loudly in my chest but I hold my chin up high, even when he climbs off her. I want to show him that I am not afraid of him, that he can't hurt me._

_"Stop touching her," I say as calmly as I can manage. His eyes gleam and terror fills my stomach up again. It's in there, like a rough sea, swirling in the never ending pit that is my belly._

_"Harry... Please stop. Go back upstairs. I'm fine," Gemma whimpers. "Just go, please. Don't let him hurt you."_

_I ignore her once again and take another step towards them. I hear her sob miserably but I continue to look straight into his hooded eyes. His lips slowly twists into a smirk._

_"Leave my sister alone, you psycho," I say firmly. I know that I am much younger then him. Much more vulnerable._

_I hear Scott grunt, a deep chuckle following after that. "Listen kid, Gemma's mine. Leave us alone. I can do whatever I want to her," he speaks in a monotone, which leaves me trembling. I don't like it when he speaks. He reminds me of something non-human. A monster._

_"She's my sister._ You _leave her alone," I squeak, emphasizing the 'you'._

_Scott smiles. He picks Gemma off the ground and puts his arm under her underarms, supporting her. He takes a step towards me and I flinch. "Here you are, kid. Your bloody sister!" he flings Gemma onto the ground before me. She lands with a loud and heavy thump, just like a sack of potatoes. I immediately drop down next to her and try to help her up. She is holding her foot, crying softly to herself. My heart aches at the sight of her like that._

_"Look at you two!" Scott strolls up to us. "Pathetic!" He kicks Gemma in the gut and I hear her cry out as tears stream down her face like an endless stream. Her tears are collected in pools on the floor as I struggle to get up._

_"Leave her alone," I beg. "Please."_

_Scott smirks at me and picks me up by my collar. "How many times have I told you, kid? She's mine. I can do whatever I want to her. Back off," He flings me onto the ground and my forehead hits the corner of the coffee table. Glass shatters around me and my shaking fingers find its way to my temple, feeling warm liquid ooze out of the deep cut. It stings like crazy. I whimper as I watch him stroll casually back to Gemma. He picks her up easily by her long and tangled brown hair and his fist reels back..._

_No!_

+++

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," the pilot's voice booms from the PA system, amplified throughout the entire plane. "We've officially landed in Heathrow Airport, London. British Airways wishes you a safe and pleasant journey ahead. Thank you for flying with us." There is a slight buzz after that, indicating that the speaker is off. There is a ding, and the orange glow of the seat belt sign above my head slowly dims, then goes off completely.

All around me, there are the clicks of seat belts being unbuckled. I look out the window and see other planes navigate onto the runway where they take off and land.

I stand up and patiently wait for the elderly woman sitting beside me to put down her business magazine, stand up and get her bags. She finally does, after nearly all the passengers had exited, and I follow suit. I sling my heavy bag across my aching shoulder and make my way towards the exit. The cabin crew wishes me a safe onward journey and I smile while thanking them for their services.

I straighten my coat and my skirt. This is it! London, wow. I've been wanting to study here ever since Sky moved here four years ago.

Once I am inside the terminal building, I find my way towards the baggage claim. Luggage tumble down onto the conveyor belt. Black bags, brown bags, fancy plaid bags, suitcases, rucksacks, and finally, my tiny brown, old case. I watch it go around the carousel several times before grabbing it and wheeling it away.

I make my way hurriedly towards a crowd of people holding up signs, welcoming their loved ones and whoever they're expecting. Sky said that she would be somewhere here so I look around for her mob of electric blue hair. Maybe, she dyed it green this time, who knows?

"Hannah! Over here!" I hear her voice over the noisy chatters from the crowd. I spin around to find the source of the voice. I have to stand up on the tip of my toes because I'm not tall enough to look over the thick crowd of people.

Poking my head above the crowd, I finally spot her mob of bright blue hair which stands out from the sea of brown and blacks. I push past the crowd of people and make my way towards her. She waves at me and I quicken my pace.

I regret wasting my time at the baggage claim, watching my suitcase go round and round the carousel. Sky must have been waiting for ages! I push past groups of people who are chatting noisily, hugging, huddling together, a couple snogging each other's faces off, a man with a little boy on his shoulders and an elderly woman with five or six little children around her.

As I get closer to Sky, I notice some changes in her appearance from the last time I saw her, which was about a year ago, last Christmas. She obviously looks older now. More tattoos, more piercings, but she still kept her striking, attention grabbing, electric blue hair. She had added some lilac highlights to her hair too, which I think is a little too overboard. I notice that she had added a tattoo of a person doing a handstand on her shoulder which I admit is pretty cool. I think she had another piercing done on the insides of her ear. She is wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of denim shorts. God, isn't she cold?

"Hey Sky," I greet her with a warm, tight, bear hug and she returns the embrace. "It's so nice to see you again. I miss you."

"Yeah," my cousin smiles brightly. "I can't believe it's been one whole year."

"That's because you didn't bother to visit me," I laugh.

"Well, I was busy. Why didn't  _you_  visit me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I was busy too, or maybe I've forgotten about you," I chuckle.

"Forgotten about me!" Sky throws her hands up in the air dramatically, earning a couple of stares from people around us. "How could you? I'm your goddamn cousin for crying out loud!" she fake cries into my coat sleeve and I giggle at the little play that she had put on. I miss times like this, when we laugh and joke at almost everything.

"Well, have you gotten everything?" Sky asks in between fits of laughter.

"Yup," I say, popping the 'p' at the end, gesturing to my suitcase.

"Let's go then," she says and stalks off, pushing through the crowd.

I follow Sky outside. The cool London air nips at the tip of my nose and I shiver uncontrollably, I was already getting used to the warmth from the heated airport. The sky is filled with grey clouds and it looks like it is going to pour. Thank goodness I have my coat with me. I trail behind her to a stylish and expensive looking black Audi parked not far off from the entrance of the arrival part of the building.

A bloke about our age is leaning against the car with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark trench coat. He is wearing a plain white t-shirt under that, and a pair of black skinny jeans that are ripped at the knees. Tattoos are visible from under the thin fabric of his shirt. I am literally chewing on my lip at the sight of him. I am sure that tattoos scatter his arms too. Apart from that, he also has a silver ring pierced though the right side of his bottom lip and a scowl plastered on his face.

He watches me with narrowed eyes, and I feel uncomfortable already. He isn't creepy, but he looks rather dangerous, like someone you don't want to mess with. My first instinct is to look down at my shoes to avoid his gaze.

His eyes move to Sky, I can tell, though my eyes is still glued to the ground. "Let's go," I hear Sky tell him. "I'll help you put your suitcase into the trunk," she turns to me.

Is he her boyfriend? He can be. He looks like her 'type' of guy, with the tattoos and piercings and all. Maybe that is why he came with Sky to pick me up. I thought that we would be taking the tube back or something. Sky doesn't own a car, and she told me the last time we spoke she relied on public transport or her friends. This man is obviously her friend then. I figure it'll take us a long time to haul my suitcase into a tube and all the way back to a station near her house, then hauling it up a taxi. Maybe that's why he came, to save us the trouble.

The mysterious guy mutters something under his breath and gets into the driver's seat. I don't think I'll come to like him much. I slide into the back seat behind the guy and Sky rides shotgun after she had placed my bags into the trunk.

I try to make myself comfortable but it is a little difficult to because the back seat is extremely filthy. There are a couple of beer bottles here and there. Books, sheets of paper and energy bars' wrappers also occupy the space at the back. I move the bottles to make more space for myself but the clinking sound of the beer bottles causes the guy to glare at me through the rear view mirror. I bite my lip and leave the bottles alone. Why is he glaring at me?

Sky notices and she turns around to face me. "Are you all right back there?" she asks kindly and I nod, flashing a plastic smile at her. At least she's not like the guy sitting in front of me.

"His name is Harry, by the way. I don't think I've spoken of him before."

Oh, so his name is Harry.

"Well you see, I told Harry about you, and how we're going to be roommates. He offered to pick you up."

Offered? I can't imagine someone like Harry offering Sky a ride. He looks so unfriendly, unwelcoming and uncomfortable to be around with. Yup, all the un-s. Maybe he isn't who I think he is. Harry rolls his eyes through the reflection of the rear view mirror. Okay, maybe not.

"Oh," is all I dare to say.

Harry turns up the volume of the stereo and loud, ear piercing, heavy metal music blasts out through the speakers. I flinch at the sound but do not dare complain. I don't want to be kicked out of Harry's car. God knows what he could do. I should be thankful that he took the initiative to drive all the way to the airport to fetch me, someone who he does not even know.

I bite my lip and look out of the window. The sun is setting behind the horizon, and the sky is literally painted pink and purple. We past small houses and meadows, clumps of trees and more small townhouses. It's beautiful. The infrastructure is old-fashioned and the greenery is a sight to remember.

The atmosphere in the car is completely different. It is awkward and uncomfortable. I can feel Harry eyeing me every few minutes through the rear view mirror whilst I play with the rim of my blouse. Heck, he could be stripping me with his eyes for crying out loud. The thought of him just doing that creeps me out. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ears uncomfortably and chew on my bottom lip.

Maybe if I just ignore those green piercing eyes gazing at me...

The drive is long, and Sky starts to make conversation, which I do admit is pretty hard to do considering how tense the situation is.

"How's Aunt Jane?" she asks about my mum.

"Mum's good," I say. Harry's eyes are still on me. I don't feel comfortable talking whenever he looks at me.

"Have you had your dinner yet?" she asks.

"Oh no. The flight was short and I thought I'll be having it here when I arrive," I say in a small voice, still hating how Harry is staring at me oddly. I try to keep a straight face on, and pretend that he isn't giving me weird looks.

"Let's take you out then," Sky says cheerfully, and touches Harry's arm. "What do you say, Harry? You and I haven't eaten yet."

I watch him roll his eyes through his rear view mirror and I grimace.

"It's fine, actually," I start to say.

"Nonsense," Sky waves her hand at me. "Let's go somewhere. I'm starving!"

So Harry ends up pulling up in front of a pub, after Sky persuaded me to have dinner with them. Harry just follows.

We get a table, away from the bar, and a waiter comes and takes our orders. Harry and Sky each get a beer and a steak, while I just get spaghetti.

"So Hannah," Sky pokes at her steak with a fork. "Why don't you tell Harry about yourself, I mean, I'm sure he would like to get to know you better."

I swallow and look at him. He frowns, and those green eyes look even greener under the yellow light from the bulb hanging above our table. They look menacing, full of threat, treacherous.

"Well, my name's Hannah Reece, and I'm Sky's cousin," I say, keeping my voice as firm as possible. Gosh, of course he knows that, Sky must have told him already. I'm not good at talking to people, I'm certainly not good at making friends or holding a conversation. "And I'm really thankful that you came to pick me up."

Harry nods, but his lips doesn't move. His eyes flicker from his food to me.

"Well," Sky claps her hands together, chuckling nervously. "He's not normally like this," she smiles at me.

"Of course," I mirror her and continue to eat.

Throughout the meal, I watch Harry pick at his food. Sky keeps talking about places to see and go in London, but my attention is drawn to Harry, and how he's picking at his steak. He has barely eaten any, maybe only two or three mouth full. Maybe he isn't hungry.

Sky pays for the bill, and I offer to pay for my share of dinner but she just waves her hand and says 'nonsense' again.

We climb back into the car, and once again, loud music blares up from the radio. I try to make myself comfortable, and soon find myself half asleep against the window. Harry's eyes are still on me, but I try to ignore them. The sky gets dark outside, and all the lights are switched on. We drive for quite some time, and Harry stopped once for gas.

We soon enter the city, and it's beautiful. We pass by lots of amazing buildings, all with beautiful designs and architecture. It's beautiful, because there's a hint of modern touch in some of them.

Harry makes a right turn into a street, and stops the car.

"We're here!" Sky states cheerfully and climbs out of the car. She goes to the trunk and gets my suitcase out. I hear her slam the trunk shut after doing so.

I glance anxiously at Harry. "Thanks... thanks for picking me up," I thank him again nervously but Harry just rolls his eyes at me with a scowl on his face. He has a thing for eye-rolling, hmm.

I step outside of his car, into the cool air once again. I straighten my coat and sling my bag pack across my shoulder. Sky is already unlocking the front door of the flat with my luggage by her side.

Harry doesn't drive away though. I turn around to see him walk up to the flat next to Sky's, separated by a narrow alleyway. My head cocks to the side as I watch him dig out his keys and go inside. What is he doing? He turns his head towards me and our eyes meet for a nanosecond before he slams the wooden door shut behind him.

Harry is our neighbour.

"Hannah! Aren't you coming in?" I hear Sky shout from the top of the stairs. I am still standing at the front door, staring at the front door of his flat. Harry's flat.

"Yeah," I sigh and shut the door. I still cannot believe that Harry's our neighbour. I guess it is what it is, then. And considering how uncomfortable I was around him just now, I can only hope for us to make amends.

"Your bags are in your room. Let me show you around," Sky says, with her arm over my shoulders. "Sorry if it's a little too small."

The flat has two bedrooms, and Sky had offered me the one that has a small balcony overlooking the alleyway. We each have to share a bathroom, though. The living room in connected to the kitchen, separated by a rectangular dining table. The furniture are mismatched, but it looks cosy and neat.

Sky insists that I should go to my new room to unpack and settle in. There is only one window, apart from the balcony, which gives me a view of the flat next door and the alley bellow. Harry's flat. The window faces another window, and so does the balcony. Both balconies of the two flats are just merely a feet apart. My single bed is just beneath the window, already made. There is a nightstand, as well as a wardrobe not far off in the corner. There is a wooden desk, chipped in one of its corners, as well as an office chair tucked under it in another corner, with a small bookshelf hanging over it.

I zip open my suitcase and take out all my belongings, laying them out on the bed. I didn't bring much. There are a few blouses and skirts, tights, of course, because it is one of my essentials, some pairs of long jeans, a few cotton shirts and shorts, some jackets, another coat and my toiletries. I also brought a pair of Ugg boots, for the winter, a pair of black Vans, and a pair of pumps.

I also brought a couple of things to make me feel more at home. There are some pictures of me and my family, some books, my camera, and my box of treasures. I keep my memories inside that box, like more pictures, a bracelet my little brother got for me, a coin from China, and some old Polaroids.

I fold all my clothes, and arrange them neatly in my closet. I make a mental note for myself to get Sky to take me around London tomorrow to shop for some more clothing to fill up the list of clothes I have. I hang up my coats, and then put my shoes aside.

After doing so, I set up my laptop on the desk and take out all my course books and files and line them nicely on the bookshelf. I still have another week to rest and settle in before I start my courses in University of Westminster and I am beyond excited.

I am grateful for the scholarship that they had offered me. They had also offered me a dorm at half price but I declined that offer because Sky said that I can live with her for free. It's Sky's second year now at the university and she isn't taking the same courses as I am, so that means I may be alone on the first day of class. I am not a people person, but hey, what's the worst that could happen?

After changing into something more comfortable to sleep in, I call my mum. I promised her I'll call once I've settled in.

"Hello, Jane speaking. May I ask who's calling?" my mother picks up after several rings. I hold my iPhone to my ear and try not to giggle. She always forgets to check the caller ID on her mobile phone.

"Mum, it's me, Hannah," I say into the mouthpiece. I cannot suppress my grin. I already miss her.

"Oh, Hannah baby! How was your flight? Have you had your dinner yet? How's Skylar? Is everything okay in London? How's your room, I hope you've got everything straighten out-"

"Mum! Mum, slow down!" I laugh. I pad to my bed and sit at the edge, pulling my knees against my chest, facing the window.

My mother bursts into laughter too. I can picture her perfect cheerful smile and rosy cheeks, the crinkles around her eyes and the way she scrunches up her nose whenever she laughs. "Sorry, baby. I'm just worried."

"You don't have to, mum. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not a six year old anymore," I reassure her.

"Oh, baby. I still remember how I had to hold your hand on the first day of school," my mum sighs, and I blush at the memory.

"I'm fine," I say again.

"Okay, Hannah, dear. But you'll always be my baby," my mum coos and I roll my eyes.

"Mum!"

"Okay, okay," she chuckles. "So, how's your new room?" she asks.

"It's really nice, actually. It's really spacious and comfortable," I tell her. I start picking at the hem of my shirt again, a habit, I suppose.

"That's great, baby. How's Skylar?"

"Sky's great."

"Does she still have that awful blue hair?" my mum asks, distaste clear in her voice. She's probably frowning. She really hates Sky's hair, but I have no idea why.

"Yeah," I say awkwardly, and start to pull at a loose thread from my shirtsleeve. I better not tell her that Sky had added lilac highlights to her hair. She'll freak if she finds out.

"Why did she dye it to such a colour in the first place?" my mum snorts and I laugh nervously along with her. "Anyways, tell her I said hi."

"Okay," I nod, even though she can't see me.

"Have you had your dinner yet?" she asks.

"Yup. Had it with Sky," I say. I decide to skip the part about Harry. It doesn't seem fit in the conversation.

"That's good, baby," she says and I roll my eyes again. She just doesn't get that I'm not a baby anymore. I'm nineteen for goodness sake. "Oh, and remember to get Skylar to take you out shopping because I don't think you've packed enough clothing," she continues and I force myself not to sigh. "Oh, and make sure you memorize your timetable for you classes, and don't forget to bring your campus map with you on the first day..." she blabs.

Her words goes in through one ear and out from the other because my attention is long drawn outside where I see him through the window.

Harry.

I watch in utter amazement and awe as he lifts up his shirt, pulling it above his head, showing off his tattoos and perfectly toned abs. My eyes are wide open, taking in the beautiful sight of his flawless torso. I'm giggling inside, like a school girl. Hey, it's not every day you get to see a sight like that. I cannot help but gape with desire.

Harry looks up at me and our eyes lock. It feels like it's the first time we make 'real' eye contact. The glances he had snuck through the rear view mirror doesn't count. Nor did the awkward glares and stares over dinner. For the first time, I spot a hint of admiration in his ravishing green orbs. Green as meadows, they are. I didn't know such thing existed in someone like him, someone who always seem so grumpy, and someone who always have a scowl on his face.

My heart starts to palpitate even faster as the corners of his lips tug upwards. My breath hitches and gets caught in my throat in anticipation, of hope. As quick as it came, his smile is quickly replaced with a scowl. My hope shatters and I bite my lips uncomfortably as he paces to his curtains and draws them shut.

My eyes remain on his window, wishing that he will pull the curtains apart again, but all I see is the faint outline of his buff figure pacing around the room, with his head in his hands.

I hide a giggle behind my hand. I am ashamed at myself. How can I feel like this? He wouldn't smile at you. Why would he even smile at me? It must be my imagination.

"Hannah, you still there baby?" my mum's frantic voice brings be back to reality. There is no more shirtless Harry, no more toned abs, no more smiling.

"Yeah, I was doing something. But I'm done with it now," I lie.

"Oh that's okay, dear," she says. "Thomas wants to speak to you.

I hear some shuffling and moving about before my little brother takes the phone from my mum.

"Hannah!" he shrieks. I pull my phone away from my ear and laugh.

"Hey kid! How's it going my little cowboy?"

"It's spaceman now," he says sternly. He has always dream of becoming a lot of things. Last week, he wanted to be a fireman, and the week before, a spy.

"Oh wow, have you visited the moon yet?" I ask and he laughs.

"No, silly!" he says. "I'm doing that tomorrow! I'm in Mars now!"

"I bet aliens will find you..." I grin evilly, "and eat you!"

Thomas shrieks again and I hear the phone drop.

"Hannah, baby. What on earth did you say to him?" my mum asks. I can hear Thomas screaming and laughing in the background.

"More like what on Mars," I mutter.

"What? I'm confused," my mum says and I just laugh.

"It's nothing mum," I reassure. "Can I speak to dad?"

"He's not back yet, dear," she says and sighs. My dad always work long shifts, and it's not uncommon for him to miss dinner.

"Okay, I'll call again another time, then," I say.

"Right, sweetie," my mum says. "I think you should try to get some rest. I know how much you hate flying."

We both say our good byes and I hand up. After plugging my phone into its tangled charger, I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I glance at the clock. It is almost midnight. Time had passed by so quickly. I hurry to my phone to set my alarm to seven thirty so that I can wake up early tomorrow to cook Sky some breakfast. I need a way to thank her for letting me stay at her place and cooking her a delicious breakfast in the only thing I can think of right now.

After switching off the lights, I huddled into my bed. The bed is nothing compared to the one at home. It's hard and stiff, and the comforter's too heavy. I start to think on today's events, and mostly, Harry.

The way his eyes almost, just almost, sparkled when he caught me staring at him. The way he almost smiled. If only I can get him to smile again. A real smile next time. Maybe.

He really is something. He got my attention, the first time I saw him. He's someone who I had to look twice, because there's something so attractive, so alluring about him. I haven't heard him actually speak, today, so that's something to think about.

Minutes later, I am fast asleep, dreaming about a smiling boy with a lip piercing and tattoos...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The soft but annoying beep of the alarm from my phone on the nightstand wakes me up. I groan and flip over, covering my ears with a pillow, exactly what every normal person would do. But obviously, that doesn't stop the repetitive beeping from reaching my ears.

I sigh and sit upright on my bed, then reaching for my phone to hit the snooze button. I want to go back to sleep but I am reminded about that promise I made to myself- that I would make Sky some breakfast. I sigh and head into the bathroom, eyes half open, to wash the sleep away from my face. Once I am done freshening up, I make my way outside to the kitchen.

There isn't a peep coming from Sky's room so I assume she's still asleep. Good, that means I can surprise her with breakfast.

I peek through the glossy wooden kitchen cabinets, one by one, looking for something that I can prepare for Sky. I find a box of pancake mix and decide to use that. I pick out a couple of eggs and butter from the fridge, and pour myself a cup of water. I whisk the ingredients together, forming a fluffy yellow mix. I then pour the mix onto a non-stick pan on the stove and watch it sizzle.

The scent of pancake wafts in the air minutes later when the pancakes are done. It only takes me a few seconds to lay the table and get the maple syrup and butter ready before Sky drifts into the kitchen, zombified, with half open eyes and blue hair all over the place.

"Mmm... that smells good," she murmurs. "Did you make this yourself?" she gestures to the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Nope. A little elf did it," I say sarcastically. Sky just rolls her eyes. She isn't in the mood for jokes then.

I pour Sky and myself a cup of orange juice each and sit opposite her, who is already busy stuffing her cheeks with the food that I had made.

"What time did you get up to prepare this?" she asks.

"Seven thirty," I say simply. "By the way, what time does the mall open?" I ask, after taking a sip of the orange juice.

"Ten. Why do you ask?" sky asks with her mouth full. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah. I want to buy more clothing and some other things for myself."

"Okay, I'll take you there. I need to get some things too. We can get lunch there. The buses are going to be too crowded, maybe we should ask Harry," she says, wiping her mouth with a clean paper napkin. Her plate is already empty whilst I, on the other hand, hardly touched my food at all. Harry's going to drive us again? Does she always rely on him? Maybe they're really close. "Oh and by the way, this is really, really good," Sky smiles and picks at the tattoo on her arm.

"Thanks," I say quietly and take another sip of my orange juice. Sky leaves the table after emptying her glass and I finish up my breakfast. After that, I gather up all the dishes and cutlery and place them into the dishwasher. I then wipe the table with a damp cloth and go upstairs to take a shower.

I strip and get into the shower, sighing deeply as I feel the soothing and warm water hit my back. Lathering the vanilla scented shampoo into my tangled and rough hair, my thoughts lead back to Harry again, to the time when he almost smiled at me last night. I try to picture him really smiling, but failed. My mind is a total blank. The only thing that comes into my mind when I think of him is that horrid scowl of his. It left a mark on the back of my head.

Why do I keep thinking about him? He's different, somehow, from all the guys I know in my life. The fact that he doesn't even talk makes him even more mysterious. All he gave me is that angry stare.

I cringe as I feel cold water hit my back, signalling that I had been in the shower for too long, and that I needed to get out. Oh gosh, I didn't know that I took fifteen minutes just thinking about  _him_... I wipe myself dry and wrap the towel around myself, then pacing into my room to find something to wear.

Looking out of the window, I ponder back to when I lived with my parents, in the heart of a small town in the south of the United Kingdom. That was only a few days ago. It is a really beautiful place, full of churches, cathedrals and old buildings. I remember looking out of the window in my room, seeing all the infrastructure around our little flat, watching people going about minding their own business on the streets below.

As I pop back into reality, I note that my tiny room here in London was nothing compared to the one I had near Canterbury. I cannot see anything when I look out of the window. All that is visible is Harry's room, his bed under the window, and him with a towel draped around his waist?

The towel hangs really low around his waist. So low that I can actually see his V line. I watch how his muscles move under his inked skin as he paces around the room. God... His wet hair clings to his forehead and he has his usual scowl on his face, but something inside of me is screaming, and my face is heated, and gosh, I want to so desperately pull the towel down. I scan his torso again, just like the night before. He looks extremely attractive, standing there, running his long and thin fingers through his damp hair.

I am a hot pool of mess and my heart skips a beat when his head tilts upwards, eyes meeting mine. I flush scarlet and quickly draw the curtains shut.

Why did I blush? I shake my head and sit at the foot of my bed. No. He isn't mine, and never will be. Heck, why do I even think that way? I just  _met_ the guy for crying out loud.  _I do not want someone like him_ , I tell myself. He isn't my type. He is meant for someone wild like Sky. I force him out of my mind and try to look for something to wear from my tiny collection of clothes. Gosh, he is making me fidgety and nervous.

I pull out a simple blouse and put on a pair of jeans. I wear a cardigan over that. It look somewhat sunny just now, so that's good. But knowing the whether here, it may pour later, so I grab my coat. That's how fast it takes me to get ready.

Sky isn't downstairs yet so I am assuming she's still getting dressed. I cross my legs on the couch and reach towards the coffee table to grab a magazine. It is the latest issue of Glamour and I decide to flip through that.

Scanning through the pages, I look through all the pieces of expensive clothing that I cannot afford. Those models look so good in the pictures. They fit in perfectly well into glamorous dresses and jeans, but I on the other hand, have to squeeze into my clothes. Maybe the pictures are photoshopped...

I had always felt uncomfortable and insecure with my curvy body. Why can't I be like Sky? Slim and tall? My friends back home used to refer to me as 'chubby and cute', and that definitely describes my curvy figure.

"Are you ready?" Sky bounces down the stairs ten minutes later, with her electric blue hair bobbling all about. She is wearing a navy blue crop top, high waist denim shorts with some stockings and combat boots. Her hair is curled to perfection down to her waist and her makeup is thick and dark. She looks beautiful, just like the models in the magazine.

I smile and stand up. "You look beautiful," I compliment.

"You look nice too, but you really need a makeover. Gosh, do you even have makeup? I have something in mind that you can get at the mall. And more clothes... you need more clothes," Sky rambles and scans me up and down, while tapping her chin with her forefinger thoughtfully.

I bite my lips nervously and nod. "Yeah, so are we leaving now?"

"Yup. Harry is already outside waiting for us."

I gulp. Right.

Sure enough, there he is, leaning against his car parked between our flats.

"Let's go," Sky says while locking the front door. She stuffs the keys safely into her bag. I follow her towards the car.

Harry is wearing a black shirt this time. A dark pair of Ray Bans shades his eyes and he is biting his lip. Tattoos peek out from the V shaped collar. My insides melt and I fight to keep my mouth closed. I'll be drooling over the delicious sight if I don't. Christ, he looks good. I purse my lips and look at the ground, blushing furiously. My toes are wiggling in my shoes and my heart is racing.

Sky rides shotgun just like yesterday and I sit at the back. The backseat is spotless compared to yesterday. The beer bottles are gone, candy wrappers and the stacks of papers too. All that is left is the luxurious leather seat.

The leather is cool against my palms. How can Harry afford a car like this? This must have cost him a fortune. The loud, ear-piercing music is turned off, so the car is a deafening quiet.

"We will be there in a while," Sky says while picking on her perfectly manicured nails. A bad habit of hers I guess.

Harry eyes me through the rear view mirror again, just like yesterday, which sets nets of butterflies free into my stomach. I chew on my lower lip and look away, outside. We pass by several buildings, and the occasional church. I try to focus on the outside world to ease myself from Harry's gaze.

Soon later, Harry pulls up into a small parking lot. It is already packed with cars and Harry drives several times round the area just to get a good parking spot. It's hard to get a spot here.

"We're here!" Sky says cheerfully, causing Harry to roll his eyes. She reminds me Effie from The Hunger Games, always cheerful and bubbly. While Harry on the other hand, is like Haymitch. All grumpy and perhaps drunk, if you relate to the beer bottles from yesterday. God, drunk... how can he be driving? I try not to freak out, but I cannot stop the colour of my cheeks from draining.

Harry notices, I think, because he frowns at me through the rear view mirror, a frown that I am already starting to get used to.

We climb out of the car and Harry locks it. I trail behind Sky, who is already jogging quickly towards the entrance of the mall. God, how can she even run in those combat boots? She is way too fast and I am left behind... with  _Harry._

I ignore the fact that he's right behind me and follow Sky's path towards the mall. I can hear his footsteps behind me, quickening. My two steps equals to one of his. I try to walk faster but my foot gets caught in a crack in the concrete, and the next thing I know, I am falling head first towards the ground. I flinch and my breath hitches in my throat as I feel a strong pair of hands snake around my waist, slightly under my cardigan and shirt. Oh.

Harry pulls me up against his body and spins me around, so that I am facing him. Oh. I am looking straight into his face, our chest pressed together. He isn't wearing his Ray Bans now so I am looking into his eyes. His eyes are a striking green colour, like expensive emeralds, with hints of yellow that reflects the sunlight. His expression is hooded, dark, and dangerous, but another part of him is pleading, hoping...

God, his hands are still around my waist, warm, compared to the cool autumn breeze.

I cough awkwardly and Harry lets go immediately. I take a step back, almost tripping over my own feet again. He frowns and runs his hands through his hair, messing it up. I want to run  _my_ hands through his hair, and feel his skin, and taste those lips. A part of me begs me to stop thinking about those disgusting thoughts and I pry my eyes off him and look at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Harry says and my heart skips a beat. It's the first time I heard him speak. His voice is raspy, deep, and oh-so-sexy. My knees are weak and I feel faint. How can one individual affect me in so many ways?

I clear my throat. "Sorry?" Why did he say he's sorry? Wow, it's the first time we're speaking and he is already apologizing.

"I'm sorry," he says, and looks at the ground too.

I look up at him. "What do you mean?" I chuckle nervously. Is he playing around? Is this some kind of practical joke?

"Yeah, you should go ahead and look for Skylar," he looks at the ground. And once again, my stomach is doing somersaults.

"Why do you say that you're sorry?" I ask, my voice hushed.

"You should really go," he says harshly and I take a step backwards. The Harry that saved me from falling is gone, and is replaced with the usual moody, angry, and dangerous one. "Go," he says again but his tone is soft this time. He runs his hands through his hair again and stares hard at the ground, looking really frustrated. I do as I am told and turn around to look for Sky. I can hear Harry sighing deeply behind me and kicking at the gravel on the ground. I try to push him out of my thoughts as I enter the complex, looking around for Sky.

Sky is already waiting at the entrance, tapping her foot on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where were you?" She asks.

"Outside. Uh... I got lost in the car park?" I say but it sounded more like a question. I mentally do a face palm. What a lame and unbelievable excuse.

Sky raises an eyebrow but lets me go. I look behind me for Harry but I cannot see him anywhere. I pout and cross my arms, and Sky raises her eyebrows again and questions me with her eyes. I shrug helplessly and she just rolls her eyes.

"Let's get you the basics first," Sky says, pointing at Primark just further down from where we're standing. " _Then,_ I'll take you for the  _real_ shopping," she grins and rubs her hands together in glee.

Primark is packed, since it is a weekend. They have an outlet back home, but I've never seen one so big and full of people like this before. Sky gets me a trolley, and yes, we need it, because she says that I'll have to get a ton because it's cheap. She gets one herself and tells me to meet her at the cashier in an hour.

I go down isle by isle, lane by lane, and try to find what I would want. They're currently having their autumn-winter sale, and because of that, everybody wants to get their shopping done here.

I grab a couple of sweaters, and some long sleeved button ups, as well as some blouses with sleeves reaching my elbow. There's a nice collection. I find a pair of jeans my size, along with some sweats and cotton shorts. I need something to wear out, too, so I find a denim overall, a decent pair of trousers, a yarn dress with long sleeves, and a brown coat. I get some printed tops too, and some tights, because hey, a girl can never have enough tights.

The shoe section is packed with people when I finally make my way there. I only find one thing I like, which is a pair of brown oxfords. I get some socks, a few pairs of different lengths, just because they're cheep. Sky said she'll take me to do some real shopping later, and I wonder what she means by that.

Sky is a shopaholic, and she spends hundreds in just one trip to the mall. I guess she's an expert, but I don't quite like her clothing style. She likes wearing short and revealing outfits, despite the weather, despite the cold. I, prefer to wear something I'm comfortable in, like yoga pants or tights, loose tee shirts or oversize sweaters. Something tells me that shopping with her later will be a challenge. She'll probably make me get a thong or something. Ouch.

I find a little purse which I really like, and I pop that into my trolley. It's almost full, and I will consider this shopping spree as a success. I get a few more items, like a black scarf, some hair ties, because I'm running out, and some knickers.

There is a queue for the fitting room, something you don't see every day. I grab all my bottoms and pants to try them on. After making sure I got my sizes right, which is, unfortunately, somewhere between eight and ten, I meet Sky at the counter. She has two trolleys behind her, both filled up to the top. She is holding a couple of purses and a hat in her hand. Why does she need so many things?

"You've got a proper haul," I point at her stuff and she flicks her wrist and rolls her eyes.

"More to come," she smiles.

We pay for the things and Sky and I carry our bags outside to look for Harry.

"We'll just get him to hold on to these for a moment," she huffs, and hauls her bags towards him. He is sitting in a cafe, looking at his phone. He pulls a face when we approach him, an annoyed look, as Sky places the bags on the floor beside him. I do the same, earning a glare full of hatred and annoyance from him. I look away and try not to feel so hurt. He doesn't say anything, though, which I think is good. I'm relieved for his stare.

"We should start with getting you some  _real_ clothes," Sky tells me. "Let's go into Forever 21 first. It's my favourite store." She grabs my hand and literally drags me into the store. I've forgotten how serious Sky is when it comes to shopping. She used to bring me out to shopping dates whenever she could back home, and I would always object because shopping isn't really my thing.

The store is huge. Taylor Swift's 'I knew you were trouble' blasts from hidden speakers and the store is lit up by bright lights. I squint and walk over to a shelf that displays some long flowing skirts.

"Oh no, Hannah, you're not getting any of these granny skirts are you?" Sky says, her hands at her hips.

"Granny skirts?" I laugh. "What a thing to say."

"Yeah that's what I call those long flowery skirts. Granny skirts."

I laugh loudly and shake my head. "You're hilarious. What do you recommend, Miss Skylar?" I ask, rolling the 'r' in my fake posh accent.

Sky smiles and grabs my hand. "Come with me."

She leads me to the back of the shop, where lots of her 'type' of clothing are being displayed. And by her 'type' I mean crop tops, corsets, bustiers, really short skirts, denim shorts, and combat boots. A little too revealing if you ask me. How are they selling this in autumn?

Sky hands me a cheetah print bustier and a pair of white shorts with golden studs. "These go together." She hands me a white laced corset and a pair of denim shorts next and I take them from her. She passes me a plain white crop top with the Rolling Stones' logo and a pair of galaxy print shorts. And lastly, a neon yellow and green button up shirt with a studded Peter Pan collar and a short black skirt. God, that's a lot of clothes that I don't think will fit me.

"Okay, now try these on," Sky pushes me into one of the changing rooms. I huff but do as I am told and change into the cheetah print bustier and the white shorts with golden studs first. I look at myself in the mirror and frown. The girl in the mirror isn't me at all. I've never worn something like this before. Revealing and short. You can almost see my knickers if you looked closed enough. The white shorts are a little too short and the bustier is tight around my chest, revealing my navel.

"Are you done? Come out and let me see," Sky knocks on the door. I sigh and exit the cubicle. I shouldn't have asked Sky to take me shopping. I should have went on my own. "Oh Hannah Reece! You look stunning! Beautiful!" Sky exclaims and for once, I actually believe her. "Now go back in and try the others on," she orders and I obey. I want to get this over with.

An hour later, we exit the shop feeling satisfied and happy. I had bought the clothes that Sky made me to try, and also a couple others. I had persuaded Sky to let me buy one of the 'granny skirts' that she hates so much. I had also purchased a couple of blouses and a leather jacket. My wallet is already half empty and I don't feel like spending anymore on clothes.

"Let's go get you some shoes and then we'll grab lunch with Harry," Sky suggests. I flinch when she mentions Harry but luckily, she doesn't notice.

Sky drags me into a store displaying various types of shoes. The shop displays heels, flats, sneakers and boots, any kind of shoes you can even think of. Shoe heaven. Sky was on practically everywhere in the store, going through all the different types of shoes; whilst I on the other hand, is just standing there, clutching my shopping bags and purse like a total idiot.

"Hannah! Come here! Look at this!" She literally shouts over from the other end of the store, causing several angry glares from shoppers. I blush and give them an apologetic smile and hurry to Sky.

"Check this out, Hannah. These combat boots, they're fab. You should really get them, they match the shorts you bought just now," she hands me a pair of black boots with lots of golden studs on the back.

"How much are these?" I ask, looking around for a price tag. I almost faint with shock. "80 pounds?! Are you kidding me?" I turn to look at Sky and she smiles.

"I'll pay. Come, it's almost lunch time. Do you want anything else?"

"No Sky, you can't buy me these. They're too expensive."

Sky chuckles. "It's a gift, now come, let's go. Harry is probably there waiting."

"But... but Sky..." I stammer.

"No buts," she snaps. "What else do you want?"

I shake my head and follow her to the counter where she pays for the boots.

"Sky, you really don't have to," I say as she passes me the bag.

Sky chuckles and shake her head. "Hey, you're my cousin. A very close friend. Family." I smile and she leads me inside The Table Café, to where Harry is sitting at the back our bags around him, scrolling through his phone, frowning. As usual. Something tells me that he isn't too happy with moving our shopping around.

Sky sits next to him and I sit on the opposite. He looks up at me and scowls, causing me to bite my lip uncomfortably.

A waitress comes up to us and hands us the menu. I scan through it, choosing my meal. Sky gets a steak sandwich and a tuna salad, Harry gets a Smokey Mountain mushroom burger, and I decide to get the Cuban pulled-pork sandwich which comes with coleslaw.

Our food arrives minutes later and I gobble up the delicious food. All the shopping had made me hungry. By two thirty, our plates are empty, and my stomach is full. I am satisfied with the delicious meal.

"Guys, stay here. I'll be back. Gotta go to the loo, all this shopping made me wanna piss," Sky says, causing me to squirm at her choice of words. She gets up and leaving the restaurant. Leaving me with  _him._

I watch Harry roll his eyes and I chew on the insides of my cheek. We stay silent for a while, the atmosphere around us is awkward and uncomfortable.

I decide to send my mum a quick text regarding my 'shopping spree' I had with Sky just now. Harry is frowning at his phone, with a horrid scowl on his face.

Sky isn't back yet after three minutes. God, where the heck is she?

Harry looks up at me and frowns further. I bite my lip and sink into the chair, wanting to disappear. Harry's eyes soften but I still feel scared. Scared of him.

"Why did you apologies just now?" I say. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Harry glares at me. "Shut up and eat, maybe?"

"Jeez, I was just asking you why you said sorry," I mumble, face bright red as a tomato but I can already feel the tears pricking the bottom of my eyelids. Where is Sky anyways?

Harry looks like he is about to say something, something nasty, when Sky comes bubbling back to the table. Finally. She is carrying a TopShop bag. God, she's been shopping again. Somebody has to keep her away from malls.

"C'mon, let's go," she turns to me. "You are  _so_  coming with us to Niall's!" she exclaims and Harry rolls his eyes.

I gulp. "Who's Niall?" I ask, confused.

"I'll tell you later, let's get you some makeup- no, you can borrow some of mine first. We really have to go," she turns to Harry and smiles at him sweetly. "Do you mind paying for lunch?" I can tell that she is trying to sound as sweet and persuasive as possible. Harry groans and puts his hands up for the bill. Sky giggles and I force a smile. At least he listens to her.

I watch as Harry passes his credit card to the waiter and he comes back a minute later with the receipt. Harry glares at him and the waiter gulps and takes a step back. My stomach twists as Harry turns to me and did the same thing. Why is he so... so... rude? Moody?

Sky notices and quickly rushes Harry and I out of the mall and towards his car. Minutes later, we are speeding back home, the loud piercing music blasting from the speakers once again.

I feel Harry's burning gaze through the rear view window again. I want to scream at him, to tell him off for being so rude, to beg him to stop, but instead, I bite my tongue for the rest of the journey back to Sky's place, wishing time will pass faster.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I am looking at myself in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, above the white marble sink. A girl who is wearing extremely dark eyeliner around her eyes, fake long eyelashes, a cheetah print bustier, white shorts with golden studs and combat boots is staring back at me. Someone who I cannot even recognize, never seen before. Me.

"Hannah! Are you done? Come out and let me see!" Sky continuously bangs on the door with her fists. Christ, can't she be patient? I've forgot how impatient Sky can be sometimes. I am trying my best to gather up my nerves to walk out of the bathroom.

"Coming!" I shout back. "Give me a second."

I rinse my hands with cool water and pat them on my cheeks, careful not to smudge the makeup that Sky had carefully applied onto my face. Despite that, the water still smudges the brown stuff she put on my cheeks.

I step out of the bathroom, biting the insides of my cheeks nervously. I watch Sky's expression change, but in a good way. She beams brightly and hugs me tightly.

"Oh Hannah! You look fab!" she squeals like a little girl and claps her hands.

I roll my eyes dramatically. "Thank you, but this isn't me," I say truthfully. "This isn't who I am. The outfit doesn't look good on me."

"It does! Look at you! You look gorgeous!"

"I really don't think this suits me," I gesture again to my revealing outfit. "To be frank, I look like a stripper."

"Oh, stripper dipper, nobody cares! C'mon Hannah, it's just one night. You'll enjoy it. And I think you look better like this."

Ouch. That hurts. A lot.

"Don't look so down, it's time to leave," Sky says excitedly while brushing my shoulder with the back of her fingers, as if there is an imaginary speck of dust there.

I look at the clock which is hanging on the wall above my desk. It's six thirty. Wow, Sky had taken about four hours getting me into this. This whole disgusting stripper/prostitute look. Curling my hair into perfection. Begging me to let her dye it purple. (Although I still didn't let her do it in the end, no matter how much she begged) Forcing me to shave my legs, (which we spent half an hour arguing about and then ending up in a pillow fight). Applying the heavy makeup onto my face. Choosing the right outfit for me to wear.

I sigh and follow Sky outside. The air outside is freezing, and I cannot help but shiver. It numbs the tip of my nose and also my ears. I regret letting Sky dress me up into this revealing outfit. I should have brought a coat, or a sweater, and wore something long, like my usual worn out jeans.

"Sky... can I... can I go back inside to get a coat? It's freezing," I say, my teeth chattering loudly against each other. I run my hands over my arms quickly and felt goosebumps. God, it's so cold.

Sky shakes her head. "You'll have to live with it. Get inside the car. It's warmer in there," she instructs and I pout, but I do as I am asked.

I don't have to think twice because Harry is already outside, in his luxurious Audi, with his stupid scowl on his face. Christ, his scowl is pestering me so badly that I want to rip it off him. God, the cold is making me go mad.

I climb into the backseat, overwhelmed by the hot air brushing past my cheeks. Sky was right. It's much warmer in here. It's only warm because Harry is here, my subconscious smirks. I ignore her and wait for Sky to enter the car.

Harry eyes me, then her, then me again and frowns, as if he is disapproving with the outfit that I am wearing. My chew on my lower lip. I want to tell him that I hate my outfit too. I look horrible in it. A cheetah print bustier, white shorts with golden studs and combat boots? It really isn't my style. And so is the dark eyeliner around my eyelids. I look like a freak, whilst Sky on the other hand, look like a model. Well, a model with electric blue hair. She is wearing a semi-transparent black corset, ripped denim shorts and her signature combat boots. She has applied a really thick and dark layer of eyeliner and mascara, which made her look like some kind of emo freak. Her tattoos down her legs and her numerous piercings on her ears and lips also adds to her look. To be honest, I am afraid that if I live with her long enough, I will turn into someone like that too, which is absolutely horrifying.

"So, who's Niall? You have not told me who he is yet. Is he some kind of celebrity? Is that why we have to dress like this?" I fill Sky in with questions to take my mind off how I am going to look like in two years' time.

I watch Harry roll his eyes and I shut up immediately. I must sound stupid for him to do that. I stare into my lap and sigh. I can't help myself because I am so curious for answers.

"Niall's just this guy... You'll find out when you reach there," Sky says, smirking. "He's really cool, though."

"But I don't even know him," I whine. "Why must I go? I've just bought a new book to read and I really want to start on it..."

"Shh, c'mon, it'll be fun," Sky says. "You're too uptight." I cringe as she gives me a hard glare too.

I am starting to get second thoughts on this whole 'let's go to Niall's house thing. The whole thing sounds fishy and weird. Why must we dress like this? Does everyone who go there wear these type of clothing? Maybe Sky's part of his friend group, and everyone dresses like shanks. But must I really dress like this?

'Niall's just this guy...' Hmm... Sky seems like she's nervous when she talks about him. Perhaps he's someone she fancies? Maybe.

Sky tells me that the house is at the edge of town, quite a distance away from where we are. Harry gives me an amused look through the rear view mirror, like I'm some kind of freak from a circus. I ignore him and play some crappy game called 'Flappy Bird' in my phone. I need a way to ignore Harry's rude stares. They're making me feel miserable.

It starts to pour fifteen minutes later. Harry groans and I bite my lip, afraid, even though I have no idea why. Sky is going through her phone, smiling. She must be texting someone. Someone special, maybe. Niall? I stop playing that stupid game because my phone is getting hot and running low on battery.

Harry turns up the volume of the speakers and once again, and awful, loud screaming pounds against my eardrums. I flinch and catch Harry eyeing me again through the rear view mirror.

God. Can he stop doing that? It's starting to bother me.

We pull out of the highway half an hour later into a beautiful avenue. Rows of huge whitewashed houses stand on each side. Harry drives to the very end of the street, where an enormous house stood. It was gigantic! Like a mansion, a really huge one. There are lots of cars already parked in front of the house, lots of them were expensive ones, just like Harry's.

Harry parks his car next to sleek black Mercedes, and we get down. It is freezing, colder than before. I think the temperature had dropped a few degrees from just now. It is drizzling slightly and my entire body is shivering. My hair dampens and so does my outfit. Sky doesn't seem to notice the rain at all. She walks steadily towards the house and I am once again left behind with him. Harry. Again. Why does Sky always do this to me? Leave me with him? Someone who I hardly know. I look around after Sky and saw her talking to another girl with jet black hair and tan skin, who is wearing something similar to a bikini? In this weather? I am starting to think that I'm in the wrong part of town.

A cool breeze leaves me shivering uncontrollably. I am literally whimpering in the cold. I can't stand the cold at all. I rub by hands along my arms and push my way past the strong wind towards Sky. I feel something heavy and warm drop on my shoulder. I grab at it and turn around, only to find myself looking into his green eyes. Harry's eyes.

"Take my jacket," his voice is husky, just like before. My heart stops and my breath hitches in my throat. His voice is still so unique and intriguing even though it is not the first time I've heard it. I am caught off guard every time I hear him speak.

I shake my head, not accepting his jacket. He looks very cold too, just like I am. His cheeks are pale and his lips are almost blue. I unwrap it from my shoulders and pass it back to him. The black fleece jacket is soft and warm against my fingers.

"Take it," he repeats, his voice harsher this time. He pushes the jacket roughly back into my arms and I take a step back, letting the jacket fall to the ground. His face falls, frown starting to appear, and my heart sinks, afraid. I dread for the worst. He bites his lips and runs his hands through his already messed up hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... you look cold. Please, just take it," his tone is softer. Way softer. He bends down to pick up the jacket and I remain silent. He extends his arm, holding the jacket out to me. I dare myself to look straight into his eyes but he is looking at the ground, biting his lips again. His annoying scowl is gone, and for once, he doesn't look fierce and dangerous. Instead, he looks like any other person, kind and warm.

I take the jacket from him and his fingers brush against mine. I flush scarlet immediately just like a thirteen year old girl whose crush just asked her out. Looking up at Harry, I see amusement dancing in his eyes, which makes me blush a deeper shade of red.

Harry's lips tugs upwards, just like the night before and my heart halts to a stop. He is going to smile. Everything happens in slow motion and the next thing I know, I am looking at Harry smiling. Smiling. His grin is wide, showing off his perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. There are two deep caters beside his smile. Dimples. I did not expect dimples. He looks cute with those dimples, something that I couldn't picture him with, until now.

I smile back and his grin widens. Wow. I am amazed, in awe, stunned. His green orbs are bright, full of energy and life shining back at me. I can see my reflection in his wide, glossy eyes. I see myself grinning widely, bushing deeply and then biting my lip. This whole thing feels magical, like a whole new world. Just Harry and I. Alone.

I hug the jacket against my chest and Harry's smile grows. The rain stops and I secretly thank the gods.

I want this to last forever. I want to stare into his beautiful eyes and never look away. I want to watch him smile every single day. I want to see him, the happy and joyful him, not the grumpy and angry him. God, I want every single part of him. This whole thing is magical, surreal.

"Put it on," he says softly, still grinning.

I do as I am told. Putting on one sleeve at a time, I keep my eyes on him and continue to gaze at his flawless face. His cheeks redden slightly. Harry? Blushing? He puckers his lips, his cheeks heating into an even darker colour. I am amazed at his reaction.

His jacket is two sizes too big for me but it is comfortable, and very warm. It smells of lavender. Lovely. Heavenly. I am screaming internally. I, Hannah Reece, am wearing Harry's jacket. Harry's. The boy who scowls. The boy who is always frowning. The boy who looks dangerous. The boy who I am afraid of. I am happy, and I feel like dancing and twirling round and round while throwing daisies in the air. Another part of me objects, though. Harry will be back to his normal self, it's just a matter of time.

And sure enough, my subconscious is right. As always.

"Harry! You're here!" A blonde girl with bright pink highlights skips up to us. She is at least a head taller than me, roughly the same height as Harry. She is wearing a turquoise bustier and black leather shorts, much shorter than the outfit that I'm wearing now. I am disgusted by her appearance, at her voice when she interrupted my moment with Harry, and at her throwing her arms around Harry's neck?!

I feel like choking. She... that... she has her arms around his neck, and her hips pressed against his. They're moving, bodies close, clothes wet from the rain. Expect, it isn't romantic at all, not in my eyes that is. My whole body tenses up and I feel very uncomfortable just looking at them together. I glance up at Harry but he is looking at the girl, his eyes wide, full of shock. You should just go, Reece. Leave them alone. Go look for Sky, she's probably worried about your disappearance, I tell myself. I force myself to look away from the both of them. The blonde girl already has her lips attach to his. I should have known. Harry belongs to someone else. Of course he does. She is someone who he would date, considering the way she dresses. Does Harry even like women who dresses like that?

I slowly turn around, the sinking feeling in my stomach never leaving. I make my way slowly towards Sky. She is still talking to that girl in the bikini as I finally spot her mob of blue hair.

"Hey, Hannah! Where were you?" she asks.

"I... I was with Harry," I point to where Harry is pressing the blonde girl against the side of his car. I swallow my on spit and look away. Sky doesn't notice my uneasiness and I am relieved. I realise that I am still wearing Harry's jacket but I keep it on. It feels so warm around me. God, I don't think I would want to take it off. Ever. This jacket reminds me of the Harry from moments ago. The smiling Harry. The happy Harry. The Harry that I like.

"Oh okay, this is Lizzy," she introduces me to the girl that she was talking to earlier.

Lizzy smiles kindly at me and I grin back. Well, at least she isn't like Harry. The smiling Harry disappears from my mind and is replaced with the usual scowling one. I try fighting my urge to turn around to look at him again with that blonde girl but I cannot resist. My legs disobey my mind and I do a half turn, so that my whole body is facing the direction where Harry and I was once standing, except for now, the blonde girl has taken my place, and is in a deep conversation with Harry. Harry is frowning, as always, whilst the girl continues to talk. I chew on my lower lip, at least Harry doesn't look happy when he is her, but I remind myself about how he leaned over the girl on the hood of his car, smooching the life out of her. I am disgusted at that thought, and I make myself turn back to Sky and Lizzy.

"Let's go in," Sky suggests and I agree. Even this jacket can't hold back the cold.

I follow Sky and Lizzy pass a couple who was leaning against the wall next to the posh oak front door, doing god knows what. I decide to stop staring at them and let them have their privacy. God, don't they know that they're in public? Where everyone can watch them? We entered the house and the atmosphere instantly changes. It is hot and humid in there, full of dancing and sweaty people. Wow. Exactly like a nightclub.

"This is just like a nightclub," I shout over the booming metal music, the same type of music that Harry listens to, I guess.

Sky grins at me. "Yup, let's go find Niall."

She grabs my hand and push me through the crowd. Lizzy trails behind us. We walk through the maze of crowded hallways, through a series of doors and finally, to a lounge at the back. The lounge is dark and cooling, the exact opposite from the rest of the house. I wrap Harry's jacket around me even more tightly and follow Sky to what seems to be a sleek, black leather couch located at the centre of the room.

A guy around our age with dirty blonde hair, brown at the roots, and a golden tan perches on the couch. He looks extremely attractive. He has several tattoos, just like Harry, that peeks out from his half buttoned, white cotton shirt. He puts down the glass of what seems to be champagne and stands up, extending his hand towards Sky, for her to shake. But instead, Sky throws herself on top of him and gives him a tight hug.

"Niall!" she squeals. She must be nuts.

Niall chuckles and push her off him. He turns to me and my heart melts. His features look more distinct and majestic up close. He eyes are an ocean blue colour, with a little grey scatted in it. His cheekbones looks a little slanted and deep. He smiles and award winning smile at me, showing his row of perfect teeth. He's handsome, and he acts like he knows it.

"Hi, I'm Niall. You must be Hannah," he greets. His accent is Irish. He shakes my hand and I blush as his hand is warm against mine. Really warm. His breath smells of expansive champagne. I like it.

"Yeah," I breathe. I am immediately charmed by him, possessed by his beauty.

I forget about Harry completely because my mind is now occupied with this mesmerizing person. Niall. He looks like some kind of celebrity. A god's child. A movie star. Those blue eyes, that pearly white smile, and those oh-so-sexy jawline.

"Come sit," he sits back down onto the couch and pats the space beside him. Sky is already sitting cross legged at one end of the couch, taking a swing of one of the many bottles of beer on the expensive looking glass table.

I do as I am told and sit next to him, feeling the leather sink beneath my weight. Somebody choses the perfect time to burst in through the door.

It's Harry, with the blonde girl by his side.

Harry looks surprised to see me but he tries to hide it by running his hand through his hair and saying something to the blonde girl. She smiles and I tense up. She is starting to get on my nerves. Are they talking about me? I squirm at that thought and move closer to Niall, biting the insides of my cheeks as always, every time I feel uncomfortable or nervous. My cheeks are already sore and raw from all the biting I've been doing lately since Harry appeared in my life.

Harry and the blonde girl take a sit on the couch opposite us. Perfect. Now I'm facing the duo. Harry is frowning, his toothy grin is long gone, and it is replaced with something that I am so sick and tired of seeing- his stupid scowl.

Our eyes lock for a nanosecond and I think I can see pain in his eyes. His eyes quickly dart away to the floor before I can even confirm it. Maybe it is just my imagination.

"Harry..." Niall begins. "My man. How are you?"

Harry rolls his eyes and Niall chuckles.

"Tough guy, huh? He doesn't speak much," Niall nudges me and whispers in my ear. I bet everyone in the room can hear it, as I can hear Sky giggle and Harry groaning. I guess he doesn't like Niall much.

The blonde girl laughs loudly at Niall's statement, much to Harry's annoyance. Wow, it seems like Niall is quite a charmer. I mean, I guess every girl falls for him in one way or another. Who wouldn't resist those beautiful pair of blue orbs, dirty blonde locks and that delicious golden tan?

Niall passes me a bottle of beer from the table. I am busy staring at Harry and do not notice him doing that until I felt the cool glass pressed against my palms. The condensed water droplets on the glass wet my palms and I look up at Niall, shaking my head.

"You don't drink?" Niall asks softly whilst raising his eyebrows.

"No," I flush and look down into my lap. I feel embarrassed. I bet everybody in this building drinks, except me.

"Oh that's okay," Niall smiles, which takes half of weight off me.

The blonde girl laughs and roll her eyes, her long hair bobbling around her waist. "Seriously? You don't drink?"

I bite my lower lip and by cheeks reddens. Embarrassment comes rushing back to me at her words.

"Jennifer..." Niall warns and puts and arm around my waist protectively. I flush further. Niall has an arm around my waist. Oh lord. My skin burns at his touch and my eyes are doing butterflies. I think I know why Sky was so excited to meet him. I catch Harry staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll drink," I squeak. I hope I sound braver than I feel.

"You don't have to, you know," Niall says and Harry's eyes darken.

"No, it's okay," I gulp down my fears.

I take the opened bottle of beer from Niall's hands, watching the surprised look on his face, and press the rim of the bottle lip on my lips. The bitter scent passes through my nostrils and I squirm, my nose scrunches up and my shoulders tense. I've only tasted alcohol twice in my entire life. Once was when I was in junior high, when one of my so called 'friends' dared me to take a sip of some cheap beer that she bought from a store down the road. I hated her for that because the beer tasted like stale cardboard and it gave me a stomach ache for a few days. I got in trouble for that, with my mum and the teachers. The second was when I was at a friend of my mum's wedding. The expansive red wine there tasted fabulous. I did not drink after that, because I'm not a great fan of alcohol. I prefer hot tea or fresh juices.

I glance up and Harry, the rim of the bottle still pressed on my dry lips. I think I see Harry shake his head slightly, as if he is trying to tell me not to do it. Not to drink. He looks scared, in a way. His eyes are full of worry and pain. I have no idea why but he looks really scared. Wow, Harry. Scared. That's a first.

I ignore Harry and chug down a big sip of beer. I taste a hint of sweetness over the bitterness on the tip of my tongue. It doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would be. I take another swing. And another. Seconds later, the bottle is half empty and I am eager for more.

"Whoa, slow down there." Niall says and pushes the bottle away from my lips. "Not too much. Gotta save some for later," he winks.

I blush and set the bottle down on the glass table.

"Did Sky get you in those clothes?" Niall points at my top. Sky chuckles nervously. "I can tell it's her handiwork."

"She kinda force me into it," I admit.

"I bet you wear oversize tracksuits," the blonde girl snorts. "That would fit you, totally."

I flush bright red and feel my cheeks heat up. "I... I do not."

"Shut up, Jennifer. Hannah'll look good in anything," Niall says.

The blonde girl snorts, and Sky laughs. I feel betrayed.

"So... Hannah, Sky said that you'll be attending Westminster University?" Niall asks casually.

I nodded silently. I could still taste the sweet beer in the back of my throat. I swallow my spit, savouring the taste of grin.

"Wow, what are you studying?" Lizzy chirps in.

"Journalism and English lit," I say proudly.

"Oh cool. Literature sounds like fun," Niall say, sarcasm clear in his voice.

I laugh and punch his shoulder lightly. I am starting to like Niall, a lot. He seems so friendly and outgoing, unlike Harry...

Two dark figures appear at the door just then.

"Lads!" Niall gets up from his seat, after setting his beer bottle down on the table with a soft clink.

All of our heads turn towards to two guys who are greeting Niall with casual half hugs. I watch Sky smile sweetly at one of the guys. He has brunette hair styled into a quiff, chocolate eyes and a tall, buff figure. The other has black hair and a blue stripe down his fringe, grey eyes and a slim figure. The brunette has a couple of tattoos, and the one with black hair has a lot more, as well as a piercing on his lip.

The brunette smiles at me and takes a sit on the empty couch beside me. The one with black hair follows.

"Who's this new one aye? Niall?" The one with black hair asks in a very American accent.

The new one? Niall may appear to be nice and friendly, but he isn't who he is. The new one. That's what he said. That means he had other girls before, and the girls keep changing. I'm just one of his 'collection' of girls to play with, then. I think about it for a while. I refuse to believe that such a nice guy like a Niall has another side.

"Her name's Hannah," Niall says bluntly and both the guys raise an eyebrow.

"Hannah huh? I'm Ian," the one with the jet black hair says. "And this is Liam," he gestures to the brunette beside him.

I smile at the both of them and silence hangs in the atmosphere for a minute or two. I am so bad at meeting new people, I always have no clue what to say.

"Well then. There's enough people to play a game!" Niall says enthusiastically, breaking the silence.

"Aren't you too old to play games?" I blurt.

Sky raises her eyebrows and Lizzy just blinks. I hear Jennifer snort again and I bite my already sore cheeks. Ian nudges Liam and they both chuckle, but Liam's was less sincere. What did I say wrong? Aren't they too old to play hide and seek or hopscotch?

"What games did you thought we are going to play?" Niall says, amusement clear in his voice.

"Uh..." I am speechless, too embarrassed to speak. My subconscious rolls her eyes at me, disappointed.

"Ever played never had I ever?" Niall asks. "Guess not," he says, before I even have a chance to speak. "You probably don't know how to, then."

I blink at him, remaining silent.

"You have to make a statement that begins with 'never had I ever'. Say something that you haven't done before. Those who had done the particular thing you mention has to drink. If nobody has done it then you'll have to drink. Got it?"

"Uh huh," I stare at him. "I think so."

Everyone scoots closer so that we are sitting in a circle. Each of us hold a bottle of chilled beer in our hands, ready to start playing.

"I'm not playing," Harry speaks up, his tone is flat but he remains in the circle anyway. Niall shrugs and everyone else follow suit. He frowns at me but I ignore him. I am starting to hate it when he does that. What is his problem anyway?

"I'll start first," Lizzy says. "Never had I ever went skinny dipping."

Jennifer is the first to take a long sip. She is followed by Niall and Sky, then Liam and Ian. Everyone looks at me, including Harry, expecting me to drink. But I don't.

"Never had I ever covered a hickey with any type of makeup including concealers," Sky grins.

Jennifer drinks and so does Lizzy. This question is obviously targeted for girls unless guys use makeup too and that seems highly unlikely.

"Never had I ever fucked a girl when she's on her period," Niall laughs.

Ian drinks. Wow.

Everyone looks at me.

"Oh, it's my turn?" I point at myself and Sky nods. I flush and bite my lip, thinking of a statement of something I've never done before.

"Err... never had I ever got drunk?" I say but it sounded more like a question. Ian's jaw drop. Liam just shakes his head. They were not here just now when I confessed that I don't drink. Niall smiles reassuringly at me and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I can't help but look up and see what Harry's reaction is. He looks relieved too, even though I have no idea why. I should add that the list of things that I really want to ask him.

"Well I guess you'll get drunk tonight, I mean, you've already chugged down half a bottle just now," Niall winks and I hear Harry's breath hitches in his throat. Niall is just messing with me, I decide. I like him, and I want to keep that thought.

Everyone in the room takes a really long sip. I guess I win?

"Never had I ever had sex in a sleeping bag," Jennifer says and Ian drinks. Wow. Ian must have experience lots of these kind of 'things'.

We play for another hour and I had drank at least one and a half bottles of beer. The alcohol starts to kick in around this time and I feel lightheaded and slightly unsteady, but yet, we continue to play. I'm weak, I know. The burning feeling of my throat when the alcohol slides down satisfies me. It feels so good, and highly addictive. Surprisingly, I don't have second thoughts playing this game. I am old enough to get drunk now. I mean, everyone in this house has probably gotten drunk before so why can't I?

"Never had I ever... never... ever... kissed Hannah," Niall mutters after his fifth bottle. He is clearly drunk. God knows how many he had drank before even playing the game. He turns to me and grins widely. I raise an eyebrow and force a smile. "Hey," he mutters, locking my wrists on both sides of my body. He leans in and our noses touch. I can smell the liquor from his breath and I hold my breath. My subconscious tells me to move. Now.

"Err... hey," I say nervously, ignoring my own thoughts.

The next thing I know, Niall's lips are on mine. They are warm, and tastes like sweet beer. His tongue is pushing through my parted lips and my body is completely frozen. Niall is kissing me! I've never kissed anyone while being half drunk before! Heck, this is my first time getting drunk and I'm kissing someone! This is so alarming! I start to panic. I should push him away but I am too drunk to move. The alcohol takes control of my body and doesn't let me move. All of this is happening too fast. What the actual hell is happening? Everything's a blur, even Niall. It takes me some time to process what is happening until Niall pulls away immediately when a loud bang of a door slamming is to be heard.

I sit upright immediately and look around the room. Jennifer is missing, and so is Harry. Sky isn't paying attention, she is lying on Lizzy's lap, asleep. Lizzy takes another sip even though her bottle is empty. Liam stares into space and Ian is puking behind the couch. The smell is overwhelming. It reeks of stale beer and rotten eggs.

I come to my senses and try to stand up but I fall back down, the soft leather couch cushioning my fall. I stand up again, slowly this time to regain my balance.

"Where are you going?" Niall asks, grabbing my wrists.

"I need some air," I mutter and shake his hands off my wrists, exiting the room quickly.

The house is even more crowded now. Everyone's talking, dancing, laughing at the same time. Everything is blurry. There are rays of lights everywhere, people bumping into me, the loud booming music. Everything. My head spins as I stumble though the sea of sweaty people, looking for a bathroom.

I feel bile rising in my throat but I swallow it back down. It tastes bitter and sour and I squirm, disgusted at my own self. I shouldn't have drunk. Now, I will suffer the consequences. Heck, I shouldn't have even come here to Niall's house in the first place, I should have just stayed in my room to read that dumb lil' book that I bought. My temper is rising, I am angry at Sky for making me come here. I am angry at Harry for driving us here. I am angry at Niall suggesting that we should play that stupid game. But most of all, I am so pissed at myself for drinking, for letting Niall kiss me, for letting myself even come to this stinking place!

I kick a door hard and the door opens. It wasn't even locked in the first place. A bed sits in the middle of the well lit room. And I cannot believe my eyes when I see who's on the bed. Jennifer and...

Harry.

My vision magically clears and I continue to stare at them, with my eyes wide open, my jaw dropped. My rage for everyone disappears and is replaced with disappointment and mostly shock. I continue to stare at the both of them. Harry is on top of Jennifer, completely naked, the covers covering the lower half of his body that I do not wish to see. I don't even bother checking Jennifer out on what's she's doing.

My knees are wobbly and weak at the sight of them both. Tears fill my eyes even though I have no idea why. Why am I so sensitive about this? Heck, Harry and I are nothing, why am I even crying? I blink repeatedly and bite my lips. I search Harry's face for any form of emotion coming from him. He face is a complete blank, whereas Jennifer is smirking.

"Excuse me," Jennifer says, still remaining under Harry. "You have no right to barge in on us like that," she emphasizes the word 'us' and the bubble in the pit of my stomach bursts.

I finally manage to find my voice. "Oh, I'm sorry..." I mutter and turn around, shutting the door silently behind me.

Tears are already flowing down my cheeks when I finally find a bathroom and I lock myself in it. I sink onto the floor, my back leaning against the wooden door and my head in my hands, sobbing loudly. I have no idea why I am so emotional. I just thought... that Harry and I... Forget it Reece! You shouldn't have come to London in the first place! Look at you now! Drunk and Crying! How could you? My subconscious screams at me and I cry even more. The bathroom is occupied with the sounds of my heavy breathing and sobbing, and I feel very ashamed of myself. Oh, why have I get myself into this mess?

The bile rises up in my throat again and I do not bother to swallow it back down. Kneeling over the toilet bowl, I puke out all the beer that I had consumed. My hair is wet with tears and vomit, and I am even more disgusted at myself now. Oh, why have I gotten myself into this mess? I sink back onto the floor again, crying even harder.

After for what seems like hours of continuous sobbing over my stupidity and irresponsible behaviour, I finally lift my heavy ass off the ground and pace over to the marble sink to wash my tear stained face. I gurgle mouthfuls of tap water until all the yucky taste of vomit is gone.

I look at myself in the mirror, my hands on both sides of the cool marble sink. I am a wreck! My eyes are red and swollen, and there are dark patches of smudged makeup underneath. I wash all of it away and discard the fake eyelashes that Sky had taken so long to put on my eyelids into the sink.

After minutes of scrubbing, I look better. Without the itchy makeup. I look normal as always. I stare into the sink for another minute, thinking of my next move. Should I ask Sky to take me home? No... she's drunk. How about Harry? Harry is clearly 'occupied', I remind myself.

I sigh. Maybe I should take a taxi. But before that, I will have to return Harry's jacket first. I argue with myself whether I should go find Harry to return his jacket or not, I mean, I may 'bother' the both of them again, but then again, half of me desperately wants to see him.

I decide on returning the jacket back to him. Slipping off the jacket, I make my way back outside. Harry exits the room that he was previously in with Jennifer behind him. I take in a sharp breath and nodded to myself as I walk up to him.

"You... Uh... your jacket," I fumble with my words. I hold out the jacket to him, looking at the ground, my cheeks growing red. I still don't know why and how can Harry have this kind of effect on me.

"Oh, do you want to leave?" Harry reads my mind.

I nod and flush further.

"Then let's leave," Harry says. "Keep the jacket. It's still cold outside now so you'll need it."

"No... I am thinking of hailing a taxi," I say, my arm holding the jacket still extended out to him.

"At this time of the night? It isn't safe," he says sharply and his jaw clenches.

"But don't you want to... hang... with Jennifer a bit longer?" I choose my words carefully.

"No, c'mon let's go," Harry says harshly and grabs my wrist.

He looks at someone behind me and I turn around to see who they are. I see a couple of guys, laughing and pointing at me. One of then nudges the other and someone pushes a guy with red hair forward. All of them look like typical varsity jocks.

"Now," he raises his voice and his grip tighten around my wrist.

"But Harry..." Jennifer butts in and Harry ignores her, as he starts to drag me to the front door.

"How about Sky?" I ask.

"She'll be fine," he mutters. We are nearly at his car now.

"But Harry," Jennifer whines again, clinging to his arm. "Can't you stay a while longer?"

Harry shrugs her off and sweep two bottles of beer off the roof of his car with the back of his hands. The fall and break with a loud shattering noise and beer splutter at our feet. I watch the bubbles of the beer on the ground burst and pop and Harry curses at the people watching us.

"Get in," he growls, opening the front passenger door. I obey and slide in.

I hear him curse and kick at the tire and I bite my lips. He is beyond angry. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin unpleasant line as he gets into the driver's seat. He brings his luxurious car to life and starts to navigate it out the avenue. He turns up the volume and the usual loud screaming voice occupies the space in the car again.

Harry drives steadily on the deserted freeway. There aren't any vehicles except a couple of cars and a bus. I guess it's really late.

"What time is it?" I ask, looking out at the road, avoiding his gaze.

"One," he says softly. "Are you feeling alright?" I notice that his mood changes very quickly when he's around me.

"Yeah," I breathe.

We remain silent for the rest of the journey back. I do not know when I fell asleep because when I feel Harry tapping my shoulder, we are already at Sky's place. I peel the blanket off my lap and leave it on the seat, climbing out of the car after that. Hmm... a blanket on my lap.

"Thanks," I whisper, my voice is gone as my lips and throat has gone dry. I clear my throat hastily and repeat myself, louder this time.

Harry nods. "Drink some warm milk when you're inside." And with that last sentence, he navigates his car out of the driveway and drives away, not returning to his home.

I quickly took out the spare key that Sky had gave me earlier and go inside. I suddenly remember that I am still wearing his jacket. I shrug it off bring it with me into my room, chugging it onto my bed. I then go back down to the kitchen and follow Harry's advice-to drink some milk. I glance at the clock. It's almost two now and Sky is still not back yet. Harry told me not to worry but I still do. By two thirty, I go back upstairs to brush my teeth, getting rid of the faint but foul smell of alcohol in the process, then proceeding to by bed to sleep, hugging Harry's jacket tightly against my chest.

\+ + +

I wake up to someone screaming 'No!". My hands feel for the switch and I turn on the lights, blinking several times because I am blinded by the bright light. I look around for the source of that scream. My eyes automatically dart to Harry's room, where I can see him through the window.

He is curled up into a tight ball, his arms hugging his legs and his head buried in between his knees. He is shaking uncontrollably. I watch his back rise and fall. He is definitely crying.

He looks up at me and my breath hitches. He looks awful! Tears are streaming down his already tear stained cheeks and his eyes are glossy and red. His cheeks are hollow and his body is glistering with sweat. He looks terrified, afraid.

"Are you okay?" I ask, even though I know that he cannot hear me. I arch my eyebrows and hope that he will get the message.

He must have understood me because he nods slowly.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

He scowls and I do a mental face palm. I should ignore him, my subconscious decides. So what if he's crying?

I bite my lip and shrug helplessly. I watch him run his bony fingers through his messed up hair, and I can actually hear him sighing. He gets up and leaves the room and I sigh too. It's no use caring for him. All he does is just flash me that horrible scowl and leaves me wondering, clueless of his thoughts.

I finally switch off the lights and lie back down, staring at the ceiling.

Why was he crying? Maybe he had a nightmare, a really bad one, maybe that's why he was so shaken up. But he looked really bad, those bags under his red eyes. The way he was trembling with... fear?

I try to picture Harry being scared of something. But I can't.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it! It really helps me out!


End file.
